On the Internet, social networks allow users to connect to and share information with each other. Many social networks include a content sharing aspect that allows users to upload, view, and share content, such as video content, image content, audio content, and so on. Other users of the social network may comment on the shared content, discover new content, locate updates, share content, and otherwise interact with the provided content. The shared content may include content from professional content creators, e.g., movie clips, TV clips, and music videos, as well as content from amateur content creators, e.g., video blogging and short original videos.
Currently, when a user is viewing a content item of the content sharing platform, the user is not aware of “hot watch” spots (e.g., popular or interesting segments) within the content item. Scrub bars (e.g., media player bar showing a timeline of the content item and a user's position in the playback of the content item) in media players provided by content sharing platforms typically only show a time line of the content time and do not provide visual clues to indicate the “hot watch” spots (e.g., key plays, momentum swings, close calls, or the general best parts) of the content item to watch.
Users of content sharing platforms may rewind and search for parts of a content item using the scrub bar. However, users generally do not have any indication as to whether a popular or interesting segment is ahead of or behind a current position of the user in the playback of the content item. It is often difficult to search for the key parts of a content item using the scrub bar. In addition, it often takes time to load a content item for playback in the media player, which leaves the user frustrated and thereby less frequently (or even never) using it.